


Hours Speed By Like Seconds

by MagicBerry



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, Gay Disaster Amity Blight, Light Angst, Magical Artifacts, Post-Episode: s01e19 Young Blood Old Souls, Soul Bond, Time Loop, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-19 03:48:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29993424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagicBerry/pseuds/MagicBerry
Summary: Amity uses a magic pocket watch to confess her feelings to Luz.Again.And again.And again.Until she gets it right.
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Comments: 3
Kudos: 34





	Hours Speed By Like Seconds

_AAAAHHHH!!!!!!!!_

Amity’s alarm screamed like it always did that morning. She climbed out of bed, got dressed, and sat in front of her vanity to brush her hair. Smiling at her picture of Luz, the witch pulled out a marker and X-ed out the date labeled _“Bloodmoon!!!!!”_ with hearts circling it on her calendar.

Amity Blight was gonna have a good day.

She passes the doors to her siblings’ rooms when suddenly she’s hit in the face.

“Where is it?”

Edric swung his door open in a panic. Amity shot a hand to her aching face. There luckily wasn’t a bruise, but it still hurt. The younger one scowled at her brother as he quickly ran around the hallway searching for something.

“Sorry Mittens.”

Amity sighed and continued her way to the kitchen. She doesn’t know what her brother lost and doesn’t think she wants to.

With their parents gone, the manor is emptier than usual. Edric and Emira gave everyone time off until the day before Mr. and Mrs. Blight return. Amity doesn’t mind as long as the twins help her clean.

 _‘We’re almost out of bread,’_ the youngest notes, loading the toaster. She picks a jar of jam and pours a glass of juice for herself, quickly leaving to grab her boots from the closet. When she comes back, Emira is sitting on the counter eating Amity’s toast. Her face turns red. She marches over to her sister and snatches her food back. Emira just laughs it off and takes a sip of apple blood.

“Em! We have a problem!” Edric pulled his twin away, leaving Amity alone with half eaten toast.

* * *

Unlike her siblings, who preferred getting rides, Amity always preferred walking to school. She liked the exercise and alone time. Something about the breeze of fast moving wagons and noises from miscellaneous marketplaces relaxed her. Plus, the line to her favorite food stand was usually pretty short. She could get something to eat after having her breakfast stolen.

Unfortunately, that wouldn’t be the same case for today.

“Bloodmoon Breakfast! Get your two-for-one pastries! Special sale for one day only!” The vendor was loudly waving people over. Typically, the same few customers would frequent the stand in the morning, but this time the line was longer than usual. It moved swiftly except for every other witch in front of her not knowing what to order.

Amity wasn’t sure if staying in line was worth it anymore. There were other stands and stores open. She wasn’t late for school yet. Other pastry places exist.

Her stomach grumbled.

There was only one person left in front of her.

She’ll be fine.

* * *

Luz met her at the school’s entrance. The human smiled as she excitedly ran over to her. “Amity,” she pulled a cookie out of her bag, “Happy Bloodmoon.”

“Thanks, Luz.” Amity smiled and accepted the heart-shaped cookie.

“This is something to be happy about, right,” Luz checked. “I already asked King and just want to be sure that the Bloodmoon isn’t like Grom where you have to fight to the death if the Bloodmoon shines on you or something.”

The green haired witch chuckled and shook her head. “You're safe,” Amity assured, “The Bloodmoon just weaves souls together in some way.” _‘Sometimes romantically’_ she wanted to add.

The human’s eyes lit up as she asked, “Like soulmates?”

“Sort of...” She’s not completely off.

The girls continued their conversation until separating to their different classes. Amity’s had a pop quiz, which the Blight passed as always. Other students who finished were quietly passing notes or whispering about the festival that night.

They went on and on about how they were gonna dance with their crushes and live happily ever after with them. She’d roll her eyes if she wasn’t looking forward to the exact same thing.

Lunch finally came. Luz was already sitting down with Gus and Willow waving her over. She bought her lunch - a small bowl of pasta - and sat next to Luz. Luz was quietly eating a sandwich while Gus and Willow, just like everyone else, discussed their plans for the night.

Willow was one of the volunteers for the spotlight. Gus looked forward to the fireworks. Luz remained silent.

“What about you, Luz,” asked Amity, slowly working up the courage to ask her crush out.

“Huh,” Luz looked up, hearing her name, then frowned, moving her head down. “Oh, yeah, that. I don’t think I’ll be able to go.”

“Why not?”

“Remember when I told you about the portal being destroyed and not being able to text my mom because of it.”

The witches nodded.

“There’s supposed to be a natural portal to the human world opening at the top of the Zapadee Mountains tomorrow morning. It’s only going to be open for a few minutes, so if I want to call my mom we need to leave tonight.”

Oh.

Luz has been telling them about her, Eda, King and Lilith looking for other portals. They must’ve found one and told Luz between periods.

Amity, keeping her face mostly neutral to hide her dreading concern, “But the Zapadee Mountains are on a completely different island.”

“Yeah,” the human said disappointedly, “I don’t think I’ll be able to attend the whole festival.” She then brightened up and said, “But at least I’ll be able to talk to my mom again.”

 _“La extraño mucho,”_ sighed Luz.

Their conversation changed topics. Luz promised she’d try to spend at least a few minutes at the Bloodmoon festival with them. The rest of the period continued like normal.

“Can I try some of your pasta?”

“Sure.” Amity handed her bowl to Luz.

“Does the sauce taste funny to you?”

“I think it’s a new recipe.”

* * *

Amity scanned her closet for the dress she had saved. It was a simple but fancy pink one with a matching cape. Sure the Bloodmoon festival wasn’t a formal event, but the witch wanted to look nice. Luz was going to be there for at least a few minutes and they were going to dance. It was gonna be fun.

* * *

Music was playing, people were laughing, some were dancing, others were eating. The sun set as the Bloodmoon ever so slowly found its place in the sky. Willow was up on a platform with other volunteers getting the rundown for the spotlight. Gus was eating popcorn with his dad. Luz was nowhere in sight.

Amity sat on a bench, patiently waiting for her crush. 

She waited and waited for what felt like forever. The moon had finally risen, painting the sky with a slight red tint. You could see witches and demons on the dance floor and the glowing strings tying couples together when the spotlight shone on them.

Some couples were trying to get under the spotlight by dancing close to whoever it was currently on. One of Amity’s history classmates was trying to do just that, but the light just kept following Skara and her boyfriend.

 _‘Good for her,’_ Amity thought.

A new song began to play and the spotlight found a new target for the Bloodmoon. Amity still sat bored off to the side on the bench. 

Then Luz finally appeared.

She was wearing her usual, everyday outfit with a cloak over it. She looked tired and out of breath, but alright. “Luz,” Amity smiled.

“Amity,” Luz sped up her pace. They hugged. “Wooh I’m dizzy.”

Letting go, Luz apologized for being late. “Food poisoning,” she explained, “I don’t think lunch agreed with me. Eda had to brew some medicine for me so I don’t get too sick on the flight later.”

“That’s fine,” the witch said, “You wanna dance?”

“I actually have to go.”

“You just got here."

“The elixir took longer to make than we thought it would - especially last minute.” It was obvious Luz was disappointed. Amity was too. They were both looking forward to this night. “I’m really sorry, Amity. I just wanted to see the festival before going.”

They just stood there for a while. Luz had already said hi to Gus and wished Willow some luck before finding the green-haired girl. “Wanna get some food for the road,” Amity suggested.

They saw King at a popcorn stand. He had a bag of food in hand and told Luz Eda was waiting for them in an alley nearby. “Okay.”

Luz gave her farewell, then she was gone.

* * *

Amity didn’t stick around long after that. She danced with Willow, which was fine. The spotlight didn’t land on them, but that was okay. She’s not sure how she would’ve felt if it had, so it's probably for the best that it didn’t. They were friends again, but Bloodmoon bonds don’t always end well. It was fine.

Amity was fine. She was _fine_. She missed her chance to dance with Luz, but that was fine. Bloodmoon bonds don’t even guarantee a romantic relationship anyway. Luz’s stay at the Boiling Isles was never going to be permanent, so of course they would never get to dance together.

The Blight could feel her face grow hotter as tears began to develop. She breathed _in_ and _out_ and leaned back on her family’s fainting couch. She was fine.

At least later she’ll get to see Luz at school again.

Her friend will definitely wanna talk about how her trip with King and Eda went and Amity will be happy to hear about it.

Friend.

It’s not that Amity didn’t value her friendship with Luz, it’s just… She wanted hope that they could still be together. That even when Luz finds a permanent portal home they would still be able to cast spells together and make each other smile. Just something tangible in a way for her to hold on to.

She lied down and felt something hard under the pillow.

It was a silver pocket watch with _E &E _ written on it. _This must be what Edric and Emira have been looking for all day._ Knowing her siblings, the girl took a closer look at it.

It looked normal for the most part. The only thing different about it was the tiny glyph etched into the watch’s crown. It was probably just a design choice though. She fiddled with the dial. Bored, tired, yet not ready to go to sleep. Moving the hands forward and backwards, time felt invisible.

Finally, she pushed the dial down.

And woke up in her bedroom.


End file.
